First Kiss
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse's first kiss. Everyone who knows me, knows who is gonna kiss him in this   REVIEWs please!


Jesse's first kiss.

He was fifteen and didn't care much about girls. Sure he had been kissed before, but who cares about these little kisses, on the lips but still not close enough to be important. He always referred to his first kiss as something way more intimate. A kiss where the woman's tongue actually left her own mouth to explore his. A kiss that stops time for some minutes and feels like it is in slow motion.

That first kiss had happened when he was fifteen. He had been in a fight with some guys about how he had never had a real girlfriend and how he would die alone. So when he walked into the auditorium after that fight, he had some bruises and a tear ran down his face.

It was Wednesday, the only day without rehearsals and he should be walking home by now. Instead he sat in the auditorium and waited for his teacher to say something. She sat some rows above him on her desk and watched him. Somehow, he always knew how to find her. Normally she would have been in her office right now, but she had decided to work on the setlist in here, because it was more quiet.

She knew he always felt better, when he talked to her and she knew what the fight had been about. At some point she just wanted to tell him that everything was going to be fine and that he would find a girl he could kiss. She went to sit next to him, examined his bruises.

She was the only teacher he let close to his bruises. He trusted her with his life.

"You should go see a doctor. That bruise looks horrible."

One of the guys had punched him just a few millimeters lower than his eye and the bruise had started becoming black.

Shelby ran her fingers softly over the bruise. He didn't flinch, knowing she would stop doing this if he showed any sign that it hurt.

"You know, there will be a girl you can kiss and in a few years, you are going to be a star, while these guys might still be in Lima selling fishing supplies. You're a very talented boy. I'm pretty sure even know most girls would love to be kissed by you. If you find the right girl, just go for it. What could go wrong? It's your choice if you want to kiss someone. Just try to make the decision for yourself, not for these guys. You know what I mean?"

He nodded, understanding what she meant.

In that moment he had absolutely no idea, why he should kiss any girl. He was a fifteen year old boy and he didn't want his first real kiss to be with some girl.

The woman sitting in front of him, had everything he ever dreamed of. She was beautiful, wildly talented and she liked him. Maybe not the way he wanted, but who did that anyway. And she had very kissable lips, really soft hair and most importantly, she had his trust.

Somehow, he knew she wouldn't push him away if he tried to kiss her, just because she would want his first kiss to be perfect. She would push him away if he tried again, because that wouldn't be as important as a first kiss anymore.

He decided to go for it. _What could go wrong?_

Very slowly he closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She wasn't surprised, although she had thought he wouldn't go for it so early. Despite knowing how inappropriate this was, she responded to the kiss and she parted his lips to deepen it.

The kiss lasted about two minutes, each of them exploring the others mouth as much as possible. He was the one who broke the kiss. "Thanks."

She felt better now, knowing he would be the only guy, who could actually act normal after this. Giving him a kiss on his forehead, she stood up and made her way back to her office, while he went home.

He knew he would never be able to tell anyone he had kissed her, but it was enough that he knew and now he could kiss anyone, because his first kiss was over and other kisses didn't seem so special in comparison.

He would never forget that kiss and maybe someday he would try to get another one from her, but he would have to be legal at that point, because he knew she would never kiss him before that.

His first kiss had been the most special of all. Not only because it was the first, but because it was with her. It was all he had ever wanted.

He kissed some other girl the next day, making sure he wouldn't get into a fight again and in rehearsals he acted totally normal. She did, too, knowing he was happy now.

The End.

A/N: REVIEWS please!


End file.
